mariokartwiifandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy Circuit
drifting around a corner in Daisy Circuit, using Manual drift.]] Daisy Circuit is the first track of the Star Cup in Mario Kart Wii. It takes place at sunset on a beach resort near the ocean, with palm trees, Piantas, fountains, and lots of shops in the track. Overall, this track is very elegant, and the owner is Princess Daisy, of course. She is also the Staff Ghost of this track. Layout The track starts out near a crowd of Shy Guys, Koopas, and Toads eager to watch the race. The paved road begins rising slowly in elevation and curving a little to the left. But just when you think it's going full on left, a sudden right curve turn comes into view, along with a bunch of buildings and shops with Miis in them. After this follows a 90 degree left turn. For several meters, the track takes a semicircle right turn, which offers some decent Mini Turbo opportunity. All throughout this part, multiple traffic cones, colored blue, orange, any yellow dot the corners; some can be simply ran over and bounced away harmlessly, while other will make Karts stop dead in their tracks. A quick sharp left turn succeeds, and then another 90 degree change in direction, right. It comes up so quick that crashing into the wall is usual in high engine classes. Two more right and left corners, respectively, follow, and then finally the course goes into a nice and smote figure-8 plaza. Palm trees, Miis, a large beach house, and signs surround the figure-8, and in between the connected circles are fountains boasting statues of Daisy and Peach Beachg together. The next fountain depicts Baby Daisy and Baby Luigi (yup, even when they're young). Both are surrounded by a white guardrail and have Item Boxes lined up for the players convenience. More traffic cones are in this area, mainly at the intersection. and Luigi dancing in the course.]]The track forms a single lane again near a large number of Miis and Piantas cheering drivers on. The road heads off into a lowlight tunnel, which very quickly makes a 260 degree right bend into a wavy portion (can be driven on in a straight line, still). The dim tunnel features more Miis and cones, and ends at an overlook of the sea. A long straightway preps racers for the hardest turn in Daisy Circuit, a 360 degree right curve around a lighthouse, which demands Drifting or at least good Handling. Another straightway follows, and eventually eases left into a curvy yet wide road. Optional raised roads on the edges of the track can be taken for shorter corners and protection from Red Shells. One final right turn, with a large posted sign of Daisy advertising Mario Party candy near it, and then the harbor appears, right next to the finish line. Shortcuts *A major shortcut can be taken in the shops alleyway, near the middle of the zigzagged area. Simply keep going straight, and you'll see a staircase cutting in between two shops. The stairs are Off-Road, but Mushrooms can be used to alleviate the slowness of this route and get an advantage over the other players. A Boost Pad and a single Item Box await them along the shortcut too, and racers will shoot out of the staircase and into the figure-8 fountain area. ''Mario Kart'' Trivia * This map has proof that Princess Daisy and Luigi having something going on between them. ** There is also proof that Baby Daisy and Baby Luigi have something between them. * In the distance, Daisy Cruiser, a vessel that was actually a course in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, can be seen floating ocean. ** Daisy Cruiser can also be seen in GCN Peach Beach . * Unlike other circuits in Mario Kart Wii, Daisy Circuit features it's own unique music, with slight remixes of the standard song here and there.